


Flying

by RoseDelSol



Series: Prideshipping Week 2016 [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pride shipping Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDelSol/pseuds/RoseDelSol
Summary: (Pride shipping Week 2016 - Day 5: Trust)
The one where a tipsy Atemu suggests trying that trust-fall-thingy he saw on TV and Seto, as always, has to go completely overboard with seriousness and spoil all the fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I have to be your equal. Not someone to fall with, but someone to rise to the heights with.” - Risky

Getting his own body a brought a few very please surprises for Atemu, but also a few rather unpleasant ones as well.

For one, he found out that Seto Kaiba had had the weirdest crush on him for a rather long time, but found the mere idea of making a move on Yuugi downright disgusting.  
With Atemu having his own body, at problem was certainly solved. It still wasn’t a smooth ride from there, exactly, but they were making it work surprisingly well so far.

Another, far less pleasant realisation, had come the very evening Atemu and the Yuugi-tachi went to celebrate the extraordinarily well outcome of the ceremonial duel, Atemu’s new body and the ID papers which had mysteriously appeared in Yuugi’s hotel room for the former pharaoh.  
The latter were a surprise gift from one Seto Kaiba, who had been just as pleased as everyone else that Atemu and Yuugi were now separate people.  
And in the process of celebrating the Yuugi-tachi had learned that Atemu’s new body could tolerate alcohol about as well as a new-born, meaning not at all.

And the most annoying bit about that was that his nonexistent tolerance for alcohol stayed around until almost a year later.

Atemu had shared a very pleasant dinner with his boyfriend and enjoyed a glass of wine.  
Now, sitting on the sofa in the living room and watching TV, the ex-pharao felt the effect of the wine pulsing through his veins. He was laughing a little too loudly, and he could feel Seto’s amused gaze on him, but he just couldn’t. Stop!

Then the teams in the silly quiz show they were watching had to do something they called a trust fall, and Atemu suddenly got very still.   
Seto raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for his boyfriend to voice whatever idea had struck him - although the CEO was pretty sure it could only be something very, very stupid.

And true enough, when Atemu opened his mouth to speak, what came out was the biggest pile of…. rubbish Seto had heard in a long while - and he attended board meetings on a regular basis!

„No, Atemu, I will not try the trust fall with you“, Seto replied, resolutely.

„But whyyyyy….!“, Atemu whined, and in any other situation, Seto would have teased him mercilessly for the tone of his voice. Right now, however, the CEO felt strangely irritated by his boyfriend’s request.

„I said no, Atemu, and I’m not going to change my mind“, he explained and got up from the sofa to stand at the window. 

Seto couldn’t quite explain why the idea pissed him off so much. He was sure, however, that Atemu’s suggestion had stirred something deep inside him, something he had kept buried for some time.   
The evening had started off so well. Mokuba was with Yuugi and the rest of the tach, Katsuya had even kept his mouth shut about what Seto and Atemu would certainly spend the evening doing, and no emergency-call from Kaiba Corporation had interrupted their dinner.

So why did Seto suddenly feel like he wanted to scream? 

The CEO startled when Atemu wound his arms around him, head leaning against his back.   
„Why are you so angry?“, the ex-pharao inquired. It seemed the sudden change in Seto’s demeanor had flushed part of the alcohol out of his system with adrenaline. Atemu certainly didn’t sound tipsy anymore.

Seto stayed silent for a long moment, just staring out of the window and into the endless night. His boyfriend waited patiently, by now used to Seto’s long silences and the time he sometimes needed to think words over before speaking them aloud.

“I have to be your equal, Atemu. Not someone to fall with, but someone to rise to the heights with“, Seto started finally: „We alway pushed each other to reach further, to come up with new ways, just so we could keep each other on our toes.“

„I know we have come to a certain level of truce, where we don’t need to duel each other all the time“, Seto continued: „And we have reached the point were we don’t need to do everything ourselves all the time anymore. But this?“

„I need to keep this, Atemu. I need to have you to be my strength, and the reason why I will always keep reaching for more.“

Finally Seto turned to look his boyfriend in the eye: „I need you to always push me further, to always make me try just a little harder. I don’t want to fall, falling is like failing, and you know how much I hate that!“

A smile tugged at the ex-pharao’s lips, but he stayed silent, feeling that Seto had to say more, to get this off his chest for them to get back to their relaxed evening.

„I don’t want to fall anymore. I spent the past ten years falling from one disaster to the next, falling into darkness, into Gozaburo’s traps. With you, I want to fly.“

**Author's Note:**

> This never made it onto my tumblr. It never got from WIP to finished work before the Prideshipping Week was actually over, so it's posted here now (and terribly late)
> 
> I like the idea that Seto cannot relax even once. Most of what makes this story is not actually written, as for me, filling the Prideshipping Week prompts was not about writing wholesome AU stories... that would kinda exceed he time frame in my opinion.
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
